Kick-Ass Vol 1 7
Synopsis "Previously: Dave Lizewski wasn't the class jock or the class geek. He wasn't the class clown or class genius or class anything...but he was a comic book fan. One day, he put on a superhero costume—and now he's a real superhero. Dave's learned he isn't the only "hero" out there, and when he forms an alliance with the father-and-daughter team of Big Daddy and Hit-Girl to go up against some gangsters, Dave is betrayed by his costumed friend, the Red Mist..." At Big Daddy's secret headquarters, Red Mist pistol-whips Kick-Ass, and Hit-Girl explains that Red Mist is Chris Genovese, son of John Genovese, who used Kick-Ass to flush out Big Daddy, who now requests to go to a hospital. Genovese instead demands to know what Big Daddy keeps in his large metal case, but Hit-Girl attacks Genovese's men before they shoot her in the chest and back, knocking her through an upper-floor window. Genovese then orders his men to move Big Daddy and Kick-Ass to the basement. Twenty minutes later, "Bobby Ball-Buster" arrives to interrogate them, and Red Mist admits that he knows that Kick-Ass doesn't know anything important, but that he has fantasized about seeing Kick-Ass in pain. Bobby attaches electrodes to Dave's testicles and shocks him, and Dave agrees to tell them everything they want to know: his name, his favorite color, his secret crush on Leeza Gibbons, and everything he knows about Big Daddy and Hit-Girl. Later, Genovese has Big Daddy dragged into the room with Kick-Ass, admitting that Big Daddy gave up nothing, and learns that Kick-Ass claimed that Big Daddy was a former cop whose wife had been killed by Genovese's men. Genovese admits that he doesn't "remember any pissed-off ex-cops," and instructs Bobby to interrogate Big Daddy again before Big Daddy finally reveals his true origin: he had been nothing more than an accountant bored with his life and his marriage. He had kidnapped his newborn baby and run away to create a more exciting life as a costumed vigilante, financing his fantasy by selling his comic book collection (which he kept in his large metal case) on eBay, and targeting Genovese because he needed a villain. Genovese orders Big Daddy and Kick-Ass killed, and Dave pleads for his life while watching a mobster execute Big Daddy. In desperation, Kick-Ass goads one of the mobsters into beating him with his fists instead of shooting him; several men pummel him until the chair he is tied to collapses, allowing him to stand again and use a shattered chair leg as a weapon. As the mobsters finally draw their guns, the lights go out and Hit-Girl strikes in the darkness, killing four men before boarding the elevator with Kick-Ass and heading upstairs to confront the Genoveses. Appearances Featured Characters: * Kick-Ass Supporting Characters: * Hit-Girl * Big Daddy (Death) Villains: * John Genovese * Red Mist * Bobby Ball-Buster * Frankie Other Characters: * Locations: * New York City Items: * Vehicles: * Notes Trivia Big Daddy's metal case is shown to contain several vintage Marvel comic books, including: ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 (which included the first appearance of Spider-Man), ''The Avengers'' #1, ''Fantastic Four'' #1, ''Captain America'' #100, ''Incredible Hulk'' #1, ''X-Men'' #1, ''Journey Into Mystery'' #83, ''Tales of Suspense'' #39, and ''The Avengers'' #4. Category:Comics issue